Snowy Mountain
by Nayru-chan
Summary: What was he doing in the middle of nowhere, somewhere far up in the normally quiet mountains, fighting with his dear life just to get a few pieces of firewood? Well... Missions with Kanda never turned out as planned, and this one was no exception. Yullen


**A/N:** To all of you who are waiting for an update of 'Gone Forever', I'm sorry for the delay. The holidays were busy for me, and I didn't find the time and will to write. Moreover, a vision for this... well, supposed-to-be-one-shot-but-ending-up-as-a-two-shot popped into my mind, and it just wouldn't let me be up until I finished it. At least the first part of it. So, be it a small distraction from the waiting, or be it something you're also looking forward to, I hope you'll enjoy this short Yullen story as well.

* * *

**Pairings:** Kanda/Allen, mentioned Kanda/??? (you're bound to find out who the other character is in the second chapter; I figured I wouldn't spoil it for you just yet. And don't even ask how it came to that - despite everything, this is still a Yullen story).

**Setting:** OU; set somewhere around manga chapter 183, after Kanda's and Allen's mission at the orphanage.

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Warnings:** Kanda's usual foul language, dark humour, lack of respect for the dead, inappropriate use of chairs, possible OOCness, angst, sexual themes and lemony-lemon stuff. Lots of it. If you find making fun out of corpses offending, I suggest you not read this.

* * *

**~Snowy Mountain~ **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I've told you this would happen, _BaKanda_!"

"Shut up and give me a hand here!"

"If only you hadn't been so damn stubborn and listened to me _once_ in your entire life-- _Uof_!"

Allen lost his balance and fell face down to the thick, cold carpet of snow just beneath his feet. He had no idea if he tripped over something, or if he simply lost his balance from the devastating strength of the wind, but that hardly mattered at the moment.

The weather was outright _horrible_. It was cold, it was snowing - snowing so bad that he had a hard time seeing his very hand before his own eyes - and the wind was mercilessly tugging him in all directions at once. What was he doing in the middle of nowhere, somewhere far up in the normally quiet mountains, fighting with his dear life just to get a few pieces of firewood? Well...

Allen coughed a few times, trying to get rid of the snow that managed to enter his mouth, as he pulled himself up from the cold fluff. It took him a few seconds before he joined Kanda, who was already in front of the pile of wood. It was chopped and placed neatly at the back of the small house.

He didn't even touch the material before he fell down to the ground again.

"You know what, get back inside." It was the only thing Allen heard before he felt a strong arm yanking him by the shoulder, pulling him swiftly up from the unpleasantly cold snow.

He looked at Kanda through the thick blizzard. "I'm fine." And sneezed. "_Ow_--" Apparently the dark-haired hardly gave a damn to the boy's complaints as he dragged him back inside the house. "You jerk, I said I'm fine!"

"Stop whining and do something useful for a change, then." Kanda growled, pushing Allen through the door frame. "Try starting the fire or something."

"The wood's all wet, how do you expect me to do that?" The boy pouted in annoyance, looking at the already assembled pile of wood in the corner.

"Look for something that isn't wet, then. The house is empty, anyway, so who gives a fuck if it loses a chair or two." And with that, the dark-haired turned to leave the house again.

"For all we know, someone might still live here, you jerk! You're always so inconsiderate-- _Argh_!" Allen caught himself by the head, ready to tear out fistfuls of hair. Why did he even bother. Would that imbecile ever listen to him?!

Sighing in defeat, Allen made his way upstairs.

He seriously couldn't believe this. Here he was, yet at another mission with _genious_ Kanda Yuu. And nothing would be too unusual about the fact if it wasn't for a few small details.

Komui sent them to the mountains together with Link, since he's gotten word of something that resembled Innocence in its competence appearing somewhere in the neighbourhood. They've met with their Finder in a small town at the foot of the mountain, where they also stayed for the night. It was just their luck for there to be a blizzard the next day. Considering, they decided to wait, hoping that the weather would brighten up the day after.

That was the plan, anyway. But _no_ - _someone_ in the group just had to be too fucking impatient for their own good, and sitting around all day doing nothing definitely wasn't the way to go. Allen could understand that, to an extent. But going up into the mountains while the weather was _this_ bad was simply suicidal! Was Kanda seriously nuts?!

They've lost Link and the Finder somewhere along the way - though Allen was positive they've just retreated and returned to town, since it happened not long after they've set foot on the mountain. There was a moment when he also considered going back, but as he saw Kanda's silhouette disappear behind the thick snowy blizzard before his very eyes, he just knew he couldn't leave the dark-haired man to go it alone.

Right now he could only thank God that they were able to find some house in this deserted place, moreover the fact that it was slowly starting to get dark outside. Blizzards accompanied by darkness were never a good thing, as far as Allen was concerned. They would have kicked the bucket here if it weren't for this, he was sure of it. And it wasn't even funny.

The house seemed to be empty, but it didn't really give the impression of being abandoned. Someone must have been living here, and for all Allen knew, maybe that person just wasn't present at the moment.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" The boy tried again, reaching the top of the stairs. There was always the possibility that nobody heard them while they were yelling by the door, right? And stepping inside someone's house without permission was more than innapropriate, not to mention rude of them.

However, there was no answer this time as well.

"Chairs, huh?" Allen pouted to himself, before he let out a defeated sigh. Guess there was no use overthinking it...

The first door on the left led to some dressing room. Wardrobes and piles of clothes inside, and nothing beyond. No chairs there. The mid-sized mirror hanging on the wall made the boy feel uneasy, so he left the room the moment he noticed it.

The next doors on the right were granting entrance to the bathroom, so he skipped those. And following the corridor further, there was another door, leading to some apparent bedroom.

Chairs - bingo. Allen stepped inside the room, intending to get a pair out of the two which stood by the opposite wall. But the moment he did, he noticed that something was off...

Suddenly, he had to cover his face. Something definitely _smelled_ there... "_Eugh_..." Well, _smelled_ was an understatement. The moment Allen bumped with his back against the wall of the corridor, he noticed that the awful stench made him back out of the room subconsciously.

That was also the moment when Kanda appeared at the staircase.

"Oi, what's wrong?" The dark-haired didn't waste his time in approaching the younger Exorcist, noticing how the other had actual balance problems.

"I guess... We're not alone here, after all..."

"What the hell are you--" Perplexed, Kanda's gaze traveled to the opened room before them. And then it hit him. _That smell..._ "Fuck, don't tell me somebody died in there."

Allen could only see the other man cover his face with the sleeve of his coat as he rapidly stepped inside. And the sole idea made him want to vomit, but he forced himself to follow.

"Fuck," Kanda cursed again, as the white-haired boy coughed in disgust. As both of them suspected, there it was - a corpse of... somebody, laying peacefully in the big bed of the bedroom. Considering it was so cold, the rotting process of the body hardly even started yet, but the smell was there. One could assume the person must have passed out some decent time ago. "Fucking geezer, had no better place to kick the bucket."

"Have some respect for the deceased, will you?" Allen complained as he coughed again. "_Eugh_... Let's just get out of here... Dear Lord..."

One swift move, and a chair landed right next to the boy, startling him. Then, Kanda approached the wardrobe in the corner and kicked it open. There were some blankets inside. Right, they could use some of those, considering they would have to sleep somewhere around here eventually.

Not needing to be told, Allen took hold of the chair and swiftly dragged it out of the room, feeling more than relieved to be able to go downstairs. Kanda followed shortly after, closing the cursed door firmly behind him, leaving dear grandpa all alone to himself again.

* * *

"Next time I'm on a mission with you and you run off like a maniac, I'm seriously not going to give a damn."

"Nobody forced you to follow me. Stop complaining."

"Teamwork, Kanda. Ever heard of it?" Allen sighed, taking a seat by the couch. "You keep forgetting that you're not the only person who's been assigned to this mission."

"We've had that conversation before."

"Not in which we discussed your suicidal capabilities." The white-haired boy pointed out casually. "You're aware that if it wasn't for this house, we'd have probably freezed to death out there by now?"

"Speak for yourself." Kanda blew on the two pieces of wood (them being the chairs' legs), which started to emit smoke after he's rubed them together for a while. "And if you have the time to whine, then go find me some paper." The man ordered, kneeling in front of the fireplace.

Allen already knew that the conversation was going nowhere. Why did he _ever_ bother. "_Argh_... You're impossible!" However, the idea of sitting there in the cold seemed hardly alluring to him as well, so he complied with Kanda's small 'request'. Standing up, he left the living room and entered the nearby kitchen.

Luck was on his side this time, because there was a considerable ammount of some old-looking newspapers laying neatly on the table. Taking a bunch, he returned to the dark-haired and threw them to the floor right next to him.

At that moment, Allen's stomach also growled loudly.

He blushed. Kanda sighed.

Scratching the back of his head, the younger Exorcist smiled. "...I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

* * *

The loud noises coming from the kitchen these past few minutes were slowly starting to tick Kanda off. And the sound of some apparent plate hitting the floor and splattering all over it pulled the last straw.

"What the hell are you doing there?!" The Japanese yelled, turning in the kitchen's direction, though still not bothering to leave his post.

"Hey, Kanda! I found some olives!" Allen yelled back as if he's just made the discovery of his life, blatantly ignoring the question. "You want some?"

Somehow, the older man had the sudden urge to facepalm himself, but decided to ignore it - both the urge and Walker's question.

"I've also found some rice, we can cook it once we have the fire started!" The boy continued, as he stepped back into the living room, holding two suspicious-looking jars in his hands. "Here are your olives, Kanda." That said, he placed one of the items on the small table near the fireplace.

The Japanese eyed it suspiciously. "Is that even edible?"

"Uh-huh." Allen nodded proudly. "Tasted it."

Then there was a short moment of silence, in which it seemed as if Kanda was thinking about something. "How the hell do you know I like olives in the first place?"

"...You do?" Allen sounded bewildered. "I mean... Well, you ate some once on a mission in Grece, so I figured..."

"Che. You have a memory for the most trivial things."

"Wow. You actually admitted that you like something that isn't soba." The white-haired Exorcist smiled, as he started to work on opening the other jar. "I swear, this is a great step forward in our relationship!" Allen joked wholeheartedly.

"The_ fuck_ are you blabbering about." Kanda decided to ignore the idiot, turning back to the fireplace again. But then again, it did kind of intrigue him. "The hell's that?"

"Some jam, I guess?" Allen concluded as he smelled the sticky-looking red substance. "It doesn't smell like anything sweet, though." And curiously, he dipped his finger in the moisture and tasted it.

He seemed frozen for three whole seconds before he literally exploded, squealing like some kind of underaged girl who was being raped on the spot. "_Aaaagh! H-H-Hot_!" The boy started jumping around, dashing back towards the kitchen at the speed of light.

"Idiot." He only heard Kanda growl in irritation.

* * *

_Water, water, water, water-- _Allen threw his face into the kitchen sink without thinking twice, turning the water on in panic.

However, no water came running.

_D-Don't tell me it freezed?!_ Horrified, he went for the cupboards, hoping to find anything that could be deemed drinkable. Well, okay, _anything_ beside alcohol. The mere sight of all those stacks of wine and beer bottles made him feel worse than he already had. Luckily, there were also a few bottles without any labels on them, meaning that they _could_ be something else.

"_Ew_..." Uncorking and smelling the first deemed no luck, as it smelled of percentage from a mile away. Same with the second. And third. Bloody hell, was he doomed?! His tongue was starting to burn him alive!

Whatever it was, the substance in the fourth bottle smelled funny, but Allen was positive it didn't have alcohol in it.

Not dwelling on the possibilities, he took a sip. And... It tasted weird. Allen couldn't pinpoint the flavour in general. Was it some kind of juice? Either way, it was soothingly cold to his tongue, so he had all intention to overlook whatever detail.

When the boy got ahold of himself, more than half of the bottle's contents were gone.

"_Puh_..." Allen exhaled in relief as his thirst subsided.

Never again was he touching weird-looking food of unknown origin.

* * *

The moment Allen was back from the outside with a pot full of clear-white snow in his hands (it just occured to him that he could've simply run outside the house and cool himself down with the snow earlier...), Kanda finally managed to start the fire. About time, too... The boy could already feel the place getting warmer.

Approaching the fireplace, he placed the iron pot near the flame.

"It seems the water freezed over." Allen explained. "Melted snow will have to do."

After blowing the fire a few more times, watching as the flame spread nicely along the pieces of wood, Kanda sighed. Now that the idiot reminded him of cooking, he did feel kind of hungry. It was a long and tiring day, after all.

Taking a second to visit the kitchen in hopes of fiding a fork - and managing to do so without a problem - Kanda took the jar of olives and sat on the couch, just a little further from the white-haired boy. And before starting his meal, he grumpily looked at Walker, who smiled at him like the idiot he held him for.

"I drag you to a place with minus ten degrees Celsius, a rotting corpse, almost no food... And you fucking _smile_ at me." Kanda pointed out as if he didn't want to believe this.

"_Oh my God_, you actually understand the wrong you did!" Allen sounded astonished.

Kanda felt the need to facepalm himself again. "Something's seriously wrong with you."

"Says the guy who went up the mountain during a bloody blizzard."

Surprisingly, Kanda didn't say anything back to that.

Allen looked at the Japanese, only to see the man staring at the fire in front of him with the usual scowl on his face. The flame was reflecting in his eyes, additionally illuminating his features, making Kanda look even more handsome than usual. At least that's what Allen thought.

Damn bastard, if only his character wasn't as foul as it was.

The moment Kanda looked back in the other's direction, Allen noticed that he was openly staring at him for the past few minutes. And the sole realization made him feel awkward, not to mention embarrassed. Thus, he looked away, trying not to be too abrupt about it.

Kanda's gaze on himself shouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, though it did make him feel slightly uneasy. What confused and freaked him out the most, however, was the sudden wave of heat that assaulted his cheeks - and not only his cheeks, for that matter.

Now this was very, very awkward.

Next thing he knew, there was something cold pressing against his forehead, startling him on the spot.

"Idiot, you're burning up. Don't tell me you've caught a cold."

"Huh? W-What?" Allen stammered awkwardly, noticing it was indeed Kanda's hand that touched him. His eyes widened for a moment before wandering elsewhere. "Ah, no... I don't feel sick or anything." _Or do I...? _The younger Exorcist asked himself, as he placed his own hand on his forehead after Kanda's was gone.

The Japanese did have a point. Whether because he was starting to develop a fever, or (as much as the boy hated to admit it) because of embarrassment, he had no idea, but he was hot. Maybe it was the fire's doing?

"...Kanda, is it hot in here how I feel it is?" There was uncertainty in his voice.

"No, you idiot. It's still freezing out here and the fire hardly changed that yet." The dark-haired remarked angrily. "You _are_ getting sick."

"But, I don't..."

"You're red as a tomato. Fuck, Moyashi."

"I am...?"

"Off to bed with you. I don't need you slowing us down tomorrow."

"But--"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Geez, Kanda..." Allen grimaced and closed his eyes as he scratched his head. "I've no idea if you're actually worried about me and you don't want to show it, or if you're just being an ass."

"Neither."

"You are being an ass, then."

"And you're being an unreasonable brat."

"I am _so_ sorry, dear Mother of mine."

Allen recieved a weak hit to his head for that one. Not that it bothered him too much.

"If you don't know how to make your bed then just say so, Moyashi." The Japanese backfired with sarcasm.

"It's Allen, BaKanda. Did I mention you're impossible?" Allen sighed, figuring that there would be no end to their bickering if he didn't let it go. One should know when to stop, right? "By the way, where are we supposed to sleep, anyway?"

"I'm taking the couch. You can go sleep with grandpa if you want."

"What? Over my dead body!"

"We can work on that."

"Kanda, is it just me, or did you actually develop a _sense of humour_? And a pretty much messed up one at that."

"Beats me. Maybe your stupidity infected me."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Allen commented, unimpressed. "Well, this is a folding sofa, so why don't we share it?" The boy suggested, as if nothing. "Or is that too much for Princess Kanda?"

"You're seriously asking for it." Kanda spoke dangerously, as he stood up and unfolded the couch without warning, making Allen fall backwards to the other side of the bed. A blanket was thrown to his face before he even had the time to complain. "As long as it makes you stay in that goddamn bed, fine."

Allen took a minute to tangle himself free out of the thick piece of blanket. And when he did, a sly smile appeared on his lips. "As long as you make dinner, fine."

* * *

A while passed in silence while Allen stared at the wooden ceiling above. Even though he took off his Exorcist coat and the blanket was covering him just partly, he felt hot. Way too hot for it to be a normal fever. Something was definitely _wrong_ here.

"Kanda, can we move the sofa a little further from the fireplace?" The boy said as he sat up, looking at the Japanese with a displeased face. "It's too hot for me." He felt weird. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he definitely felt weird.

"The fuck? How hot can you be? It's still fucking cold in here." The older man pointed out in slight disbelief.

"Beats me. Hm..." Allen lay back down, figuring it was the wrong thing to ask. He turned to the side, so that he was facing the fireplace with his back. Now if the wall wasn't a sight to behold. Maybe trying to fall asleep would be a good idea. But he was still hungry. And the boy knew well from experience that he would have a hard time falling asleep when his stomach wasn't satisfied. That, and...

"Kanda, I... I feel weird." The need to say it overpowered him.

"Would you stop whining already?" The Japanese remarked angrily. "What is it this time?"

"I don't know, I just... Feel kind of weird..." Allen tried to find the right words, but failed to describe the feeling himself. That his body was hot, both of them knew that already. Kind of itchy, too...

_Wait... _

Horror came over him at the sudden realization of something. And Allen asked himself what did he ever do to deserve this.

"Ah, um... N-Nevermind." He tried to end the topic, regretting to have ever brought it up in the first place. Right now he was thankful for the fact that he wasn't facing in Kanda's direction, because he was positive he had a huge blush on his face.

* * *

"Food's ready." It was Kanda's voice that interrupted Allen's thoughts, startling him a bit. The boy tried to concentrate on thinking about something that wouldn't be considered as perverted for the past twenty minutes, but given the circumstances, he hardly succeeded.

As awkward as it was, he was hard. And he wanted to do it, _badly_.

"Oi, are you alright?" The Japanese's voice reached him again, and before the younger male found it in himself to react, there was Kanda's hand on his shoulder. "Moyashi?"

_D-Don't touch me! _The younger Exorcist screamed internally, freaked out beyond reason. But he tried to stay calm on the outside, concluding that if Kanda ever found out about his current problem, he'd _die_ of mortification.

"I'm fine." Allen spoke a bit too abruptly for his own liking, as he turned in the older man's direction. He noticed that the Japanese had a bowl of rice ready for him in his other hand.

If it weren't for the current situation, Allen would have smiled at him genuinely, happy to have recieved something from Kanda out of pure will. Because, really, he was positive he'd be forced to stand up and take the food himself, and that would... make things even more difficult and awkward than they already were.

"Thanks." The white-haired turned around and smiled despite himself, accepting the bowl of rice with gratitude. He was ready to eat, when Kanda pressed his cold hand to the boy's forehead, startling him yet again.

"Are you really okay?" The dark-haired repeated, staring at the younger male intently.

Somehow, it was suddenly hard to concentrate, and Allen tried to look everywhere beside Kanda's face.

Thinking about Lenalee was one thing, he could live with that somehow. After all, it was normal, right? She was a pretty and well-endowed girl, and boys his age tended to think about girls, when... well, doing stuff. Not that he immersed himself in such activities very often. And not that he ever paid much attention to the 'why' of it in the first place.

But thinking about Kanda? When did such messed up thoughts surface in his brain in the first place? This was wrong in so many ways that he even failed to count them all.

"Look at me."

Maybe it was simply because of the fact that Kanda was with him here and now, and his imagination decided to take it the easy way. Yeah, that could explain it. After all, he could see, hear and smell the Japanese right now...

"Moyashi!"

Allen blinked, startled out of his thoughts. The Japanese's commanding voice made the boy look at him despite knowing that he shouldn't, and... He could swear his heart would jump out of his throat any minute now, because it was racing in his chest like crazy.

Did Allen ever mention something about Kanda being handsome? Well, okay, he did, but it was simple observation, and nothing beyond that. Was it weird for a guy to determine if some other guy was handome or not? It wasn't as if he liked the way the Japanese looked, or anything. Just...

Kanda's face was way too near for his own liking, because he could see it clearly and notice things he somehow never paid attention to before. Like how the older man's eyes were pretty, his long hair beautiful, and... those thin lips so kissable.

Oh God, his mind was so messing with him now...

Freaked from his own thoughts, Allen pressed his hand against his mouth, if only to make a barrier between himself and the other man. Before he tried to anything stupid. That, and try to cover his blush, even if just partly.

"Don't touch me, please." It sounded wrong even in his own ears.

Kanda raised an eyebrow to that, but apparently the request did the trick, because he removed his hand from Allen's shoulder (when did it get there in the first place?) and pulled back from him. Without saying anything, he turned back in the fireplace's direction with a scowl on his face.

And then, after a minute or two, he stood up and made his way towards the kitchen. Allen was slightly relieved.

The bowl of rice seemed like a good distraction for now.

* * *

"You're not asleep, are you?" Not even a minute has passed after the white-haired finished his meal and lay back down when he heard Kanda's voice again. "Moyashi, did you drink this?"

Lazily, Allen sat up, looking at the Japanese. The man was holding the bottle he indeed sipped from not too long ago, and somehow... it made him feel worried. "Um... Yeah, why?"

Was it his imagination or did Kanda's scowl grow bigger?

"Did you even know what the fuck it was?"

That, in turn, made him feel worried all the more.

"Oh my God, was it some kind of poison?" Allen asked in slight horror, trying to put two and two together. "Am I going to die?!"

And again, the need to facepalm himself was stronger than ever. "No, you imbecile. You..." Kanda trailed off, sighing irritably.

"I what?" The boy asked automatically.

"...Do you know what an aphrodisiac is?" The Japanese made a weird face.

"Aphro-_what_? Um--"

It took a second before everything clicked in Allen's brain.

Oh, right, he heard his Master mention something about it when they were still traveling together. Like how he explained that it made it easier to get women once they drank from it (preferably without their knowledge). And suddenly, _everything_ made sense. Well, almost.

"Oh. I, uh... Um, wait. _Wait_-- how do you know about such stuff in the first place?" The boy asked, perplexed.

For whatever reason, Kanda seemed displeased with the sudden question. "You don't want to know..."

"No, seriously." Allen blinked a few times with widened eyes. "Now you got me curious. Is there something I'm not aware of?"

The man averted his gaze from the other, as he placed the bottle on the nearby table. "...Komui's experiments were always fucked up."

"Komui made something like this?" The white-haired Exorcist asked in disbelief. "...And you drank it?"

"Don't make me remember it." Kanda closed his eyes, making a displeased face.

"Oh my God, you're not asexual, after all!"

"What? What the fuck made you think I was asexual?"

"Well, uh... everything about you?"

"The fuck?"

"Aren't you?"

"_No_-- _Ugh_, whatever! I'm not having this conversation with you right now!"

Allen was thankful that Kanda didn't have anything he could throw him with, because he was sure he'd do it if he did. Apparently the bottle wasn't considered as an option. Thankfully.

* * *

Sleep. Right, _sleep_. They needed to rest, so that they could continue their mission tomorrow. That was the idea. Brilliant idea. Easier said then done, though.

Allen growled in displeasure as he shifted on the couch. Goddamn, he was so tired of this. Tired of this feeling and his messed up thoughts. And the warm body right next to him wasn't helping at all, mind you. He'd never get a decent rest if things went on like this.

Speaking of which, when did his breathing become so loud that it was almost bordering with quiet moans?

"Jesus fucking Christ, go relief yourself or something, I can't sleep because you're too damn loud." Kanda growled in irritation and Allen seriously felt like dying of mortification by now.

"I-I can't do that..."

"Why the hell not? ...Haven't you done it ever before?"

"N-No. That's... I mean-- Yes. Um..." The boy stammered awkwardly, covering his eyes with his hand. "I can't believe we're having this conversation..."

Kanda growled again. "What's your problem, then?"

"I can't do that so shamelessly!" Allen raised his voice in panic. "Not with grandpa next door!"

"You're worried about a fucking _corpse_?!"

"And you here... Just-- _no_."

"What? Don't want me hear you moaning like a little girl?"

"Oh, wouldn't _that_ turn you on, you jerk!"

"Watch it, brat!" Kanda snapped, suddenly catching Allen by the arm and yanking him in his direction, ready to plant a fist in his face.

Impulsively, the boy raised both of his hands in defence, shutting his eyes tightly. "_Wah_! Please don't rape me!"

"What the fuck?!"

Well, if that was supposed to lead Kanda off-track and make him not plant that blow, then it apparently worked.

"Sorry. Um..." Allen lowered his hands when he figured it was safe to do so. "Just, you know. Um, yeah..." He wasn't making any sense whatsoever so far, so he decided to get straight to the point, forcing himself not to break eye-contact with the other. "How did you deal with it, Kanda?"

The Japanese turned silent for a moment, his fist still ready to strike any second. But then he made his trademark "che" and let Allen go, laying back down.

A few seconds have passed, before the white-haired finally decided to speak.

"Kanda?"

"The bathroom's upstairs, Moyashi."

"You didn't answer my question."

"And I have no intention to."

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your fucking business."

"Are you too embarrassed to tell?"

"Stop with the mind games."

"Kanda's embarrassed!"

"Like hell I am."

"Did you do it with someone?"

"If you don't shut up this instant, you're going to sleep outside."

"Or some_thing_?"

"Out--"

"I'd put my bet on Mugen."

"Wha--" Kanda turned in Allen's direction, looking as if he couldn't believe what he's just heard. "You're seriously fucked up for even coming up with something like that! Is there something _I'm_ not aware of, Moyashi?"

"Guess that's not it, then." The younger male went on as if nothing.

Kanda just stared at the other with an expression that yelled 'what the hell were you taking?'

"Come on, talk to me!" Allen whined, catching himself by the head. "I need to keep my mind occupied with something or I'm going to go nuts!"

"...Already too late if you ask me." Kanda turned away from Walker again, wondering how he even managed to find the patience to keep up with _any_ of this.

"Okay, jokes aside..." The boy's voice turned surprisingly serious. "Did you do it by yourself?"

Kanda sighed in irritation. Goddamn, what was up with these stupid questions? Walker wanted a conversation? If answers were the only thing that would make the idiot shut up and let him sleep, then be his fucking guest.

"No." The Japanese replied bluntly.

"Right, so--" Allen wanted to continue, already set on an answer, when he heard something different than expected. "Uh... No?"

"And even if I did do it with someone, what does it matter? Why the fuck are you so interested in my sex life, Moyashi?"

Silence fell, and Kanda figured his plan turned out successful. And just for the sake of it, he decided to add:

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"Whoa, whoa--" For once, Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't get any stupid ideas. Just... wow. For real?"

Kanda sighed in irritation yet again. Walker was seriously _fucked_. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Come on, don't be like that." The white-haired apparently had no intention of letting it go whatsoever. "Was it someone from the Order?"

By now Kanda seriously wanted to stand up and bash his head against the wall. Or do that with Walker's head for that matter. Did this brat just have to be so damn irritating the whole fucking time?

"Listen Moyashi, not everyone's an underaged and inexperienced brat like you."

"H-Hey!" Allen stammered, offended by the remark. "Just because I'm underage doesn't have to mean I'm inexperienced!"

"Says a brat who feels ashamed to even touch himself."

"S-Shut up..."

"_You_ shut up!" Kanda yelled, getting into a sitting position. He looked bloody murder at Allen, who was just laying there, not even staring back at him.

The boy's hand was pressed to his forehead, partly hiding his eyes, which were closed either way. Lips parted, breath heavy and the blush on his face even more apparent than before.

Something in the sight made Kanda's resolve waver for a slight moment. But then, the anger increased tenfold.

"Go jerk off before I do something stupid!"

Allen seemed to be taken aback by the sudden order at first. "...Like what?"

"Like cutting your damn head off! Or something else of yours!"

"...I'm going to tell Komui you threatened to castrate me."

"Do something about it, or I'm seriously going to make you!"

"Now that just sounded wrong." Allen remarked, noticing that Kanda was growing more and more furious by the minute. Maybe the conversation thing wasn't such a good idea, after all. But then again, he did find out a few surprising things about the dark-haired. Things he never thought he'd hear coming from the man's lips, ever.

Who would have thought that somebody would be willing to endulge in some kind of sexual activities with a cold-hearted bastard like him. As much as Allen found it unbelievable, more than anything else, it simply intrigued him. Who could the other person be?

Now that he thought about it, if he were to cut everything down to the sole Order, there weren't that many possibilites...

All of Allen's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of rustling fabric, followed by a pressure to his side.

"K-Kanda? W-What the hell are you--"

All further words died in his throat. Suddenly, something cold was invading his personal space, shamelessly sliding along the heated skin of his belly, dangerously nearing lower.

Eyes wide like two silver coins, Allen reached for Kanda's hands with his own, stopping them in their pretty much obvious attempt.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" The white-haired repeated the unfinished question, freaked out beyond reason.

Kanda didn't say anything, refusing to look the boy in the eyes, as he yanked his hands free from Walker's grasp.

Damn all of this to hell, the Japanese cursed under his breath, concluding that it was no big deal whatsoever. He should have done this from the very beginning, made the idiot shut up and peacefully go sleep a few hours ago.

The brat was too much of a child to do it himself, he was aware of so much by now. That, or he actually wanted to provoke him in a descrete way or something, he had no idea - and hardly gave a damn for that matter. But the fact was that Walker wouldn't be able to fall asleep untill he took care of his problem, and Kanda knew that much from experience.

Crossing the border of Allen's boxers without hesitation, he felt the boy tense up immensely.

"Kanda--?! Don't--"

A shiver ran down the boy's spine the moment he felt Kanda cup him, making his eyes widen even more. A thrill ran through his whole body, and even though his physical side wanted this more than anything else, his mind screamed at him to get away from the other's touch as fast as possible.

Dear God, Kanda was touching him, like for real, _touching him_, and the sole idea was freaking him out, making his heart race like crazy and making him blush, all at the same time. But the promise of pleasure was so strong that he wanted to submit to the sensation completely, fuck all reason, and just let Kanda do to him whatever he dearly pleased. Which was _definitely_ a bad thing.

The dark-haired watched as the boy before him suddenly shifted, getting into a sitting position. And while placing both of his hands on Kanda's shoulders, he looked him in the eyes intenty, brows furrowed in both anger and uncertainty.

The Japanese's hand hadn't left its post for a second, and the moment it moved, pulling down on the sensitive flesh, Allen let out a yelp, bending forward until his forehead collided with Kanda's chest. The hold on the man's shoulders tightened unintentionally.

All Allen felt next was a yank to the side, and before he knew it, he was pressed with his back to Kanda's chest, sitting right between the man's thighs. And if things weren't awkward enough, he could feel the Japanese's breath on the side of his face, right next to his ear, making another shiver run down his spine.

Then Kanda's hands were all over him; the right sliding back where it previously was, the left traveling along his chest and up to his neck, nesting his chin as if to keep him in place. Allen's body arched despite himself, and he couldn't stop the moan he held for so long anymore.

Even though he caught both of the Japanese's hands with his own, he lost all intention to stop them somewhere along the way. The moment Kanda's hand started to make its magic, Allen felt like overlooking the fact _who_ was actually making him feel that way.

Kanda or not, if was probably because someone else was doing this to him than himself that it felt so different, so... good. Too good, up to the point that Allen soon stopped caring about trying to hold himself back, uncomprehensible sounds leaving his lips becoming louder and louder.

"_Ah... Kh..._ Kan-- _Ah_--_ Ka... Ngh... Ah_--!"

It didn't last long. Not after he's been suppressing his need for the past few hours. Not after drinking such an amount of the obvious liquid. Not after Kanda pleasuring him like this.

He moaned as he came, releasing into the dark-haired's hand. His body arched unintentionally and gradually relaxed. Mind totally blank, Allen stared with hazed eyes before him, waiting for the waves of pleasure to subside and stop shaking his body. Kanda withdrew his hand after finishing his work, though still not moving an inch, apparently waiting for some kind of reaction from the other boy.

In the while it had all passed, Allen figured he was slowly growing fond of the warmth of the body which was pressed against his back. If anything, it could be considered as something akin to an embrace, and being embraced by Kanda... even _sounded_ surreal.

What surprised him the most, however, was the fact that now that he thought about it, he wouldn't mind falling asleep like this.

It just... didn't feel wrong.

The realization made Allen blush even more than he did.

"...Kanda?" The boy was the first to speak, his voice quiet.

"Can we go to sleep now?" There seemed to be no emotion in the tone the dark-haired replied in.

The boy stayed silent for a short moment. "...Why did you do that?"

"To make you relax and go to sleep, obviously."

Well, okay, but that wasn't exactly what Allen meant by asking that. Though he wasn't sure if he should delve into the topic any further.

"Right, but... I mean-- Aren't you, I don't know, um... uncomfortable with this?" The younger male decided to give it a shot.

"Are you?"

"I asked you first..."

"What's the big deal? You make it sound like we've just fucked with eachother."

Allen's heartbeat sped up at the unexpected remark. And for once he had no idea what to say, as he suddenly started to feel awkwardly uncomfortable and nervous. Did Kanda seriously say that just now? What's more...

His heart hammered in his chest even faster and louder, as he considered asking something that definitely wasn't suppesed to surface in his mind to begin with. He just hoped that Kanda wouldn't notice how nervous he actually was.

"Well... do you want to?" Allen swallowed, pausing for a moment. "...Because I don't think that did the trick."

And it was all the aphrodisiac's fault.

* * *

**A/N: **And that concludes the first part of the story. Not everything turned out how I originally planned it, but that's nothing new. Did you enjoy it, nevertheless?

To tell you the truth, I wanted to write something like this ever since I can remember. I'm just happy that it happened with Yullen. /feels her life is a tiny bit more complete now/ And believe it or not, but I've been writing this for _weeks _(if not months).

About Kanda liking olives - it's not canon, of course. A while back, when I asked my friend what other food could Kanda like beside soba, he came up with olives.

Because Kanda would so find it fun to stab them with toothpicks...


End file.
